


forever is as long as the stars do shine

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: all the stars in the sky I give to you<br/>Eight TsukkiYama drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever is as long as the stars do shine

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few of these in my files at the same time that I found my [DaiSuga ones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6082614). Then I polished them up, completely rewrote a couple of them, and added a few more. The titles all start with "F" because most of the original ones did, so I renamed them so that they all did because I'm weird like that. The alternative title was actually the original title until I thought of the current one because, again, I'm weird like that. I wanted there to be ten drabbles like in the DaiSuga one in order to be consistent, but, alas, I couldn't think of two more, and I was frustrated at how long it was taking me. I'm not even satisfied with the ones I do have, but I never know how to write anything. So here we go.

**Fireflies**

Yamaguchi laughed mirthfully while he ran carefree down the small, grassy knoll to the riverbank, arms spread out beside him like wings as he chased after the first fireflies to light up the summer twilight. He didn’t have to look to know that Tsukishima was following behind at a slower pace, just as excited as he was but trying not to show it.

He slowed as he neared the bottom, switching into stealth mode to sneak up on one of the bugs. After what seemed a small eternity of catching only air, he at last trapped one within his cupped hands. He giggled when it crawled along his fingers, and he turned to beam at Tsukki. The blond offered one of his rare, gentle smiles, and Yamaguchi beamed even brighter, a warmth and lightness filling his chest.

**Friends**

Maybe that’s all they would ever be: friends. But honestly, he didn’t mind. The blond never seemed to show any real interest, much less a romantic one, in anyone, and there was no way he’d make an exception for _him_ of all people. The freckled boy already annoyed him enough as it was (though he suspected that it was just Tsukki being his usual tsundere self); he didn’t want to risk throwing a wrench in their relationship by confessing. It was fine as it was. As long as he could stay by his side, it was fine as it was.

**Flecks**

Sometimes, when he stayed the night, before bed they would walk out onto the balcony of Tsukishima’s room and look at the stars. Sometimes they would gaze in silence, and sometimes the blond would point out various constellations.

Always Yamaguchi would listen, but he wouldn’t look up to the sky. Instead he watched his friend, for he preferred seeing the stars reflected in the lenses of his glasses, in the gold of his stern eyes. Invariably Tsukishima would catch him staring, and only then would he look up. But not for long. For the only star he truly cared about was the one standing right next to him.

**Fire**

He hated going to a new school. Why could no one ever read his name correctly? Yes, it was written with the character for “firefly.” No, it was not read “Hotaru.” He was a guy; there was no freaking way he’d have such a girly name. It’s Kei, thank you very much. How annoying.

It was almost as annoying as Yamaguchi’s constant “Tsukki” this, “Tsukki” that was at first. But he’d found himself growing fond of it, though he mightn’t admit as much—Yamaguchi knew it already, in any case. But it was better to keep up appearances, lest some idiot take it into his head that it was okay for anyone other than Yamaguchi to call him Tsukki.

**Fantasy**

He was the moon that needed the sun to shine. It was pointless to deny it, and pointless to go against it, to try to shine with his own light. A satellite couldn’t just suddenly start undergoing fusion and become a star; it was much too small. His brother had tried it those years ago, and it had gotten him nowhere but hurt. The mere notion that a moon could ever become more than a moon was but a pipe dream.

But, as he would come to learn, that didn’t mean that the moon wasn’t just as important as the sun.

**Fluster**

Sometimes his distinct lack of social graces found him trouble.

“What, do you like me or something?”

The smirk fell from his face when his scathing-teasing remark didn’t have its expected effect: easy denial. Yamaguchi halted, knuckles white from how tightly he gripped the strap of his bag, and he looked at the ground, his shoes, the trees—anywhere but at Tsukishima. The blond’s gut twisted strangely at the sight as he turned to face him.

With a pained, almost nauseated expression, Yamaguchi swallowed visibly and choked out, “Gomen, Tsu—”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

He surged forward on instinct, and the kiss was met with a small noise of surprise and confusion. But after a moment of shocked stupefaction, Yamaguchi began tentatively to respond, a timid brush of lips.

The trouble wasn’t always as bad as he expected.

**Flutter**

Yamaguchi pushed off of the tree he had been leaning against as his friend came into view. “You ready to go, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima merely pursed his lips slightly as he stopped in front of him. “You have a leaf in your hair.”

He immediately reached up to find it, but Tsukishima gently swatted his hand away and brushed the leaf out himself. Their eyes met. This close felt like…

Yamaguchi’s eyes slipped closed almost of their own accord. He smiled when Tsukishima kissed him, heart stutter-stepping in his chest, and opened his eyes when he broke it off a moment later. The blond looked away, a light flush staining high on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat. “Let’s go, Yamaguchi.”

**Freckled**

His fingers traced over the smooth skin over Yamaguchi’s ribs, drawing constellations between melanin flecks, some nearby stars and some distant galaxies in a pale sky. A thought flashed briefly through his mind like a shooting star: a musing over how long it would take to kiss each of those freckles, how long it would be until his boyfriend could stop worrying that they made him ugly. He dipped his head to press his lips to one in the center of Yamaguchi’s chest before he could begin to contemplate numbers—time didn’t matter. At the sound of his name spoken on a breath like a complaint to stop, like a plea to continue, he looked up to his lover’s face flushed and screwed up in embarrassment, but the fingers tangled in his curls didn’t move to pull him away.


End file.
